comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel 1985
Marvel 1985 is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Marvel 1985 #5: 24 Sep 2008 Current Issue :Marvel 1985 #6: 29 Oct 2008 Next Issue :none Status Limited series. Scheduled for six issues. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Marvel 1985 #6 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Marvel 1985 #5 Marvel 1985 #4 Marvel 1985 #3 Marvel 1985 #2 Marvel 1985 #1 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel 1985' - Collects #1-6. "Before Secret Invasion... before World War Hulk... before Civil War... the most powerful super-villains in the Marvel Universe gather their might to wreak havoc on the one place they've never before set foot - YOUR WORLD! As mankind's enemies cut a swath of destruction with unprecedented ferocity and ruthlessness, the fate of the planet rests in the hands of one person: Toby, a 13-year-old boy who holds the key to uniting his comic-book idols, the Marvel Heroes!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121587 Trade Paperbacks *'Marvel 1985' - Collects #1-6. "The Marvel Universe comes to life. In this heavily anticipated story, Mark Millar and Tommy Lee Edwards transport you to a strange and exotic world: the year 1985. There, young Toby Goodman lives an ordinary life, filling his days with Marvel comic books as an escape from his mother and stepfather, and a way of connecting with his lazy but well-intentioned dad. Things looked like they would continue on this way ad nauseum, until Toby stumbled across an old house, inhabited by the villains that terrorize the Marvel Universe. At first, no one believes what he claims to have seen, but that was before the bodies started turning up. The Marvel super-villains are exciting and fun when you read about them in a comic, but what happens when Doctor Doom is standing before you, or the Mole Man and his Moloids attack?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121595 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Mark Millar. Artist: Tommy Lee Edwards. Publishing History First published in 2008. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 29 Jan 2009 - [http://comics.ign.com/articles/949/949454p1.html Mark Millar Talks Wolverine, 1985, Kick Ass] * 17 Jun 2008 - Tommy Lee Edwards Marvels at 1985 * 29 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16584 Millar & Edwards talk Marvel 1985 #1] * 09 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=15923 '80s ICON: Edwards talks Marvel 1985] * 27 Mar 2008 - Mark Miller: One Man Event, I * 29 Feb 2008 - Mark Millar Takes Marvel Back To 1985 * 29 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13184 World Without Heroes: Millar Talks Marvel 1985] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero